Honeydew And Xephos Adventure!
by Yara-Lewis The MinecrafterGirl
Summary: This is a story about Xephos And Honeydew they met ISRAPEL are they gonna die or live?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this is my first story hope you enjoy this adventure** :)

**Xephos** **said:** _Hey Honeydew it's a great weather you must come! _

**Honeydew said:** ok just I am digging a hole :)

**Xephos said:** _ahhhhggghhhhgggg don't dig the house :( _

_**Honeydew said:**_Ohh sorry that's for the crops :(

Honeydew hold Xephos hand and took his to a place he never went...

**Xephos said:**_what the Notch is going oooohhhhhh o-o I am so SHOCKED_

**Honeydew** **said**: this is Israple mine...

**hey guys see you on next part I am using the iPad for this but soon I will use the computer See you :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys here's a big chapter because I use my computer so here we go :) **

_Then Xephos whispers on Honeydew ears _

**Xephos said:** _What I thought we killed him!?_

**Honeydew said:** _He not here if the statue of Israpel eyes lite he is here if not so no but the eyes is not lite._

But then the eyes of Israpel lite!

**Xephos said:** _Hide he is coming_

_Israpel walks in front of the statue and said. _

**Israpel said:** _ahh at least the lava goo killed Kinght-Percuiler and I slay Daisy :) _

_Honeydew is starting to cry _

**Honeydew** **said:** Xephos please I am crying because Kinght-Percuiler Died...;(

**Xephos said:** _I know he died I feel sad already but keep it up we can remember him in our heart :)_

_But then Israpel herd Honeydew_ crying...

**Israpel said:** _Why hear someone crying!_

_Honeydew stopped crying._

**Xephos said:** Please stop crying Israpel heard us!

Then Xephos put his hand on the shoulder of honeydew, then Israpel saw them!

**Israpel said:** ohh is this Honeydew and Xephos

Then, Xephos told Honeydew to dig straight down! And put ladders so Honeydew dig very fast And Xephos Bring He's Sword From he's inventory and slash Israpel use he's bow it almost hit him Honeydew was still digging and put ladders and told him he did it by whispering then Xephos jump backward and Israpel fell straight down and he's trap Honeydew and Xephos went back but dangers of the night came...

**next :Chapter The Dangers Of The Night**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys part 3 is ready to read enjoy :)**

**Xephos** **said:** At least we defeat Israpel oh no it's night!

**Honeydew said:** oh look an Enderman

**The Enderman said:** hey can I join you team I am alone this red-eyed guy killed my parents :( please

**Honeydew and Xephos said: **sure!

They all lav

**Xephos said: ** Help us fight the mobs

so they all fight its almost dawn they went to there home and invited the enderman man.

**Xephos said:** what is your name?

**The Enderman said:** Endie just call me Endy because I don't like the "ie" my parents named me like that

**Honeydew said: ** remember Xephos don't look at the Enderman eyes:)

Then the door got destory and 10 zombies came in and 6 Skeletons and 4 spiders and 2 creepers!

**Xephos said:**Honeydew give us three swords and fast

Honeydew run to the chest Xephos told his because the another swords they use at night destroyed so he got them and give Xephos,Endy and him.

**Endy said: **there are mmmmmm

Endy was thinking like the endermans thinking like how many blinding are there and they answer right so Endy is thinking about how many mobs are there

**Endy's mine: ****_there are 10 zombies,6 skeletons,4 spiders and 2 creepers geez that's a lot _** _**there are 22 mobs O my Notch!**_

**Endy said: **there are 22 mobs!

**Xephos and Honeydew said: ****_WHAT!_**

**_Next chapter Dangers Of The Night Part 2_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this chapter is part 2 of Dangers Of The Night hope you enjoy :)**

**Xephos said: **what we should do? oh! I have an idea! Honeydew kill the 2 Creepers and the 4 spiders me i will kill the 6 skeletons and Endy kill the 5 zombies and I will kill the 5 zombies

And then Endy call his Ender Friends and all 10 Endermans came and he told them to help Honeydew and Xephos fighting all these monsters and in 1 sec all of them died Honeydew and Xephos were so SHOCKED...

**Honeydew And Xephos said: WHATTTTTTTTT!?**

**sorry it's a sort one now I will make the new one now Next Chapter: Let's Help Endy **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys i made this a long chapter I am gonna be so tired hope you enjoy :)**

**Xephos said:** Thanks Endy how we can Thank you... That's it! I got an idea honeydew come Endy don't read our minds ok.

**Endy said:** Ok

**So Xephos and Honeydew came up whit an idea**

**Xephos said: **Ok Endy come...

**Then Endy followed Honeydew and Xephos by teleporting **

**Honeydew said: **Here stay here

**after for a while they made a house for Endy**

**Honeydew and Xephos said: **here were finish!

**Endy was so shocked when he saw the great Ender House he always dream of**

**Endy said: WHATTTTTTTT THE! **I thank you sooooo much! This was the one I am always dreaming of!

Honeydew and Xephos were shocked in they'er eyes! They didn't know That he was dreaming of!

**Endy said: **this cost 10000000000 Eye Of Ender! How did you did that!

Honeydew and Xephos didn't know what to say.. So Xephos said this and he is telling the truth

**Xephos said: **we used 6 diamond around and 4 iron inside the diamond on the middle then we put and 4 gold at the top then put 1 eye of ender on the top of the gold then boom.

**Endy said: **My sister Didn't died I saw she teleport before that red-eyed guy kill her..

but then Israpel came up from the ladders because honeydew was daydreaming

about digging so Israpel went up from the bedrock then he said

**Israpel said: **they are such idiots I will slay them and then kill Notch and rule the world! Hahahhahahahahahahahahahaha :)

**Then that night two ghosts came in front of the furnace and destroy it and then the is a angle** **of Honeydew and Xephos came and kill the ghosts because the ghosts was about to Suffocate them! And, Endy has protection on him and his Ender House but the ghost went through the protection and the angle of Endy came and defeat it, that ghosts were Israpel Ghost Of Kill but he saw nothing came till dawn so,he was so angry then his next plan when honeydew went to the mineshaft to get to get some iron for armor to Endy,Xephos,and him for the adventure a TNT block fall from the mineshaft he ran and ran,that was Israpel TNT Killer it was only 64 of them honeydew was on the edge of mineshaft and then the last TNT came and honeydew remember that, Xephos gave an Ender pearl on every adventure Endy gave Xephos so they share it with honeydew so he teleport where he mined then boom! under honeydew's feet was 10 iron the he said great and singing the dwarf song And keep digging.. Israpel wait to see the chat bar and no "Honeydew was exploded"and Israple was very very mad, now so he made a new plan... 3 hours later... Xephos is copping some wood then A flying Diamond sword appeared Then Xephos looked around then it's starting attacking him he bring out his diamond sword that honeydew gave him then the diamond sword hit Xephos 6 hearts so he have not to get hit Again or else he will die so he carefully hit the Diamond sword at the same time the flying Diamond sword died and his sword has destroyed and the sword he defeat dropped and Diamond sword! He was so shocked and happy at the same time... so two flying IronPicks came so Xephos jumped Over them and hit it 5 times then they died and had 2 IronPicks he thought He Would give it to Endy and honeydew..Then the last tool is the WoodenShovel it took 1 hit then he said**

**Xephos said: **great I need it that I was gonna do!

**Then Israpel is waiting on the chat bar and no "Xephos was killed by the Killer Tools" (that's the tools could kill only a noob) then Israpel was very very very very mad now,,,so he made a last plan..The Sticky Blocks Of Suffocate...Endy was searching for blocks for the cobbled Wall for safety he found 1 cobble stone that is sticky that its like Bedrock! Then Endy suffocate! The angle of Endy came and relieve him then Israpel was very very very very very Mad and he will take the revenge...**

**sorry guys I am tired and it is 1:59am so next Chapter: The Found Of Endy's Sister Of Revenge and goodnight **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys sometimes I made mistakes And the title is "Honeydew And Xephos Adventure The Found Of Endy Sister For Revenge" please follow and review enjoy :)**

**Xephos said: **ok honeydew,Endy come!

**then they come Xephos gave an iron pick to Endy and Honeydew**

**Honeydew and Endy said: **Thanks!

**Honeydew said: **hey Xephos take and Endy

**Honeydew gave them iron boots!**

**Xephos and Endy said:** Thanks!

**Endy said:** hey guys I made a cobbled wall but I sticky block suffocate me!

**Honeydew and Xephos were so shocked so they're gonna tell they're story.**

**Xephos said: **me when I was chopping some wood to make a wooden shovel a flying Diamond Sword was behind Me then it attack me 6 hearts! then at the same time my Diamond sword destroyed! And the flying Diamond Sword died and by it self It dropped a Diamond Sword after that 2 IronPicks came! It didn't hit me because I was careful then that's How I gave you that pick then after the two ironpicks died 1 shovel came it took 1 hit so that's how it ended...

**Honeydew said:** me when I was mining a TNT block came above the mineshaft it was 64 of them when I was on edge on the mineshaft I remember that Xephos gave me an Ender pearl that you gave it to Xephos to share with me for every adventure I teleport where I was mining Then I found 10 Iron!

**Endy said:** hey guys umm... Can we start the adventure for findIng my sister

then Israpel came and said...

**Israpel said: **it is honeydew you forgot to takeout the ladders when your going up hahahahahahah :)

**then Xephos bring hes sword out and they fight and Endy use a sword too and fight then Honeydew bring he's pick that Xephos gave him and hit Israpel it after that Israpel Disapper! Then the cage of Endy sister went out!**

**Endy said: **Sister!

**Endy's sister said:**brother!

**And they both hug **

**Honeydew** **and Xephos said:** awwwww..

**Next Chapter: Meeting Endy's Sister**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys its 7:00am so enjoy :)**

**Endy said: **Andr this is Honeydew the dwarf and Xephos the space man ana honeydew and Xephos this Andr she is kinda shy..

**Andr said: ** umm...hi...my...name...is-s...A-Andr...

**Xephos said: **let me introduce my self I am a space man and honeydew here is a dwarf.

**Endy said: **she's very shy when she meet new people.

**Honeydew said: HI ANDR MY NAME IS HONEYDEW THE DWARF I SING THE DWARF SONG"I AM A DWARF AND IM DIGGING A HOLE DIGGY DIGGY HOLE DIGGING A HOLE"SEE IS IT THAT NICE!**

**Andr said:**ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Xephos said: **don't be rude like that you know shy people can't take that!

**Endy said: **Yeeessss!

**Honeydew said:** sorry...

**then honeydew shut his mouth **

**sorry guys i am tired sorry its 7:12am in the morning **

**Next Chapter: Meeting Endy's Sister Part 2**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys it's been long time so I will make 2 stories in 1 day plz follow and like enjoy :)**

Honey** said:** Good moring everyone "I am a dwarf and I'm digging a hole"

**Xephos was so tired and covered his ears **

**Xephos said:** honeydew stop IT!

**Honeydew said: **alright alright

**Then Andr came and said **

**Andr said: **What the!

**Xephos said: **honeydew is singing VERY HIGH!

**Endy said: **What happened?

**Hey guys Next Chapter ISRAPEL!**


End file.
